Close to you
by Kagome5
Summary: Okay, this is the sequel to my first story "Tucked away in my heart forever", anyway, Inu-Yasha and Kagome and finally together in peace, they only first have to find their hearts in the beginning, then it's smoth sailing from there.
1. Default Chapter

~Sequel to "Tucked away in my heart forever"~

(Okay, this is the sequel to one of my other stories that I wrote about Inu-Yasha and Kagome. I just couldn't let the first story end where it did, so I'm continuing it, thanks to a suggestion from one of my reviewers! If you haven't read the first story, then go find it and read it!!! This story won't make much since if you don't know what happened in the first part!!! But if you think you have already predicted what happened in the beginning, then you sure go ahead and try to understand what everyone's talking about! 0.0*

Thanks for reading this message before you start actually on the story below this! ^.^)

(chibikagome1@yahoo.com)

~Chapter one~ A day and a night~

It was the morning after the incident with Kikyo. Sango and Miroku had managed to fight off most of the demons in the cave, and went looking for Inu-Yasha, and when they found him, he and Kagome were in each others arms, crying together. That had been hours before. Kirara flew through the breezy sky with Sango in the front, Miroku seated behind her, and Kagome and Inu-Yasha sitting together behind them both. No one had said anything, and Sango or Miroku had or wanted to question why Kagome and Inu-Yasha had been sobbing so harshly, in each others arms. The only thing they could think of was that they had both confessed their love, and had been through something horrid as well. Kirara came closer and closer to Kaede's village, but it seemed to take longer every time the giant cat took another bound farther through the air. Kagome held onto Inu-Yasha's kimono the whole way. Her ankle wasn't too badly burned from the hot chain of Kikyo's, but it still hurt her. Inu-Yasha couldn't help but worry about her small injury. He still couldn't believe even in his own mind that he had told Kagome of his true feelings for her, and had even kissed her in such a passionate way that it made him wonder if he'd ever feel that breathtaking emotion again. Kirara finally landed near Kaede's village, and Shippo came running to them quickly. Inu-Yasha helped Kagome down from Kirara's back just in time for Shippo to jump into his best friend's arms. "OH!!!! KAGOME!! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT I DIDN'T SLEEP AT ALL LAST NIGHT!!!" He screamed out. Kagome smiled weakly to her little fox friend, then put him down. Sango looked towards the village. "Come on. Let's get you to see Kaede and the village nurse about that ankle of yours, Kagome." She explained. Kagome nodded in reply, but as soon as she took one step, her ankle gave her splitting pain, and she almost fell over, but strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. Inu-Yasha starred down to her in worry. "In….Inu-Yasha?" She questioned in confusion to his sudden movement. He smiled to her in a small way, trying to be cheerful. "You're much too weak to be walking yet. I'll carry you." He explained as he scooped her up into his arms. Kagome blushed deeply. The group continued to walk to the village after that. Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder and sighed. "I don't understand why Inu-Yasha's being so nice to Kagome all of a sudden!" He whispered into the mink's ear. Miroku turned to Shippo and grinned. "It's an adult thing. I'll explain it when you're a bit older." He stated. Shippo sighed once more. *I'm always gonna be too young! WHEN IN THE WORLD WILL I GET OLDER!!!!!????* He screamed in thought. As soon as the five companions, including the small cat Kirara, walked into Kaede's already busy looking town, she ran up in a slow way to Kagome's aid. "Kagome! Are yee alright!? Let me look at that ankle of yours!" She exclaimed. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo decided to go have some late breakfast while Kaede fixed up Kagome's ankle. Miroku had asked Inu-Yasha to come along, but he refused to leave Kagome's side. Kaede, through her old one eye, could tell that Inu-Yasha had dramatically changed in his attitude towards Kagome. He sat beside her in Kaede's hut while the old priestess wrapped a bandage around Kagome's burnt ankle. She looked towards Inu-Yasha in a questionable way. "So…did yee destroy my sister Kikyo? Or did she flee?" She wanted to know. Inu-Yasha shrugged. "Who knows! How should I! She was trying to pull Kagome down to hell with her, but suddenly, the chain that she was using to pull of Kagome's leg broke, and I was able to bring Kagome back to the top of the ledge. I didn't see Kikyo after that, and I haven't really thought about her until now!" He explained. Kagome starred at the ground. *Did Inu-Yasha really say all those things to me? Tat he…..loved me…..and didn't want me to leave him…and all that other stuff? Or was it all in my imagination? Had I dreamed that he….kissed me!?* She questioned her mind. Kaede slowly finished with her ankle, then sent her on her way. Inu-Yasha watched intensively as Kagome stood to her feet in a wobbly way, then stumbled over to the hut doorway. She walked out, and the door shut behind her. Kaede turned to Inu-Yasha quickly. "So…is it true? That your heart has changed? That yee have chosen Kagome….not Kikyo?" She wondered aloud. Inu-Yasha glared to her, then stood up quickly to follow Kagome. As he left the hut, Kaede smiled in his direction. *That's what I thought.* She stated in her head.

Inu-Yasha starred after Kagome. She was limping into the woods, with a rather confused look upon her face. Suddenly, she fell to her knees and met the ground. Inu-Yasha quickly ran up to her side. "Kagome! Are you alright?" He questioned. Kagome looked up from the ground to see Inu-Yasha standing over her, his hand held down to her level to help her up. His expression was of one she had never seen before on him…at least looking to her. It was a kind, and warm expression, and it said love in every bit of it. She put her hand into Inu-Yasha, he helped her to her feet again, then she pulled her hand away from his. He starred in surprise. "what's wrong?" He finally wanted to know. Kagome starred at him with confusion. He too was beginning to feel uneasy. "Why…..are you doing all this?" She finally uttered out. He starred in shock at her asking. "You……you…you know why…don't you?" He wondered aloud. She turned away from his eyes. "You chose Kikyo. You told me that yourself…..How could your love for her change all of a sudden to me!? HOW!?" He questioned. Inu-Yasha's thoughts spun. He had never even thought about that. Why did he not love Kikyo anymore?! He had forgotten the reason. Kagome went and sat down onto a bolder rock, resting her ankle. He starred over to her, trying to find the reason he had fallen in love with her. She looked up at him and starred into his eyes. In an instant, tears filled them, and ran down her cheeks. "You didn't love me…..so…why should that have changed?" She asked. Inu-Yasha suddenly found the reason why he cared for Kagome so much. It was because of….her. Only her. He loved everything about her…and that wasn't just her body. It was her heart, her spirit, her mind. He loved her down to the very pits of her being! It was her! How could he express that in the way he felt it in his heart though to her through words? How!? Kagome saw the look in his eyes just then as he thought of this. She knew that that look, said love. She didn't know what to say though. How could her most wanted dream come true…in just a matter of hours!!! HOW!!!??? She looked away from Inu-Yasha and stood up. "Maybe…..I should just go think about all this….I'm sorry…but it's kinda hard to consider…after I've pushed and pushed myself to ignore the pain that you gave me when you told me you had chosen Kikyo….but for now….tell me one thing." She began. Inu-Yasha starred, then nodded. "Yes?" Kagome looked back to him. She smiled weakly. "Did you really mean it though….everything that you said to me back in the cave?" She questioned. Inu-Yasha's fists tightened a bit, but then he reassured himself and nodded. "All of it…..I'm sorry. I made you wait so long for you to hear all that….." He stopped talking. Kagome stood and limped away, leaning against a tree from time to time. *I'll go rest and think for a while by the river. That's one of my favorite places around here, and I can really try to figure out what all Inu-Yasha had actually confessed to me in the cave last night.* She thought to herself as she left Inu-Yasha's point of view. Inu-Yasha starred after her. It suddenly accrued to his mind that….*What if….she doesn't care for me…the way I care about her!!!!!* He screamed in his head. He walked off into the forest in a sad way. That possibility…was…..likely! He could have starved Kagome's feelings and emotions for him too long…and the passion just faded away!!! That could have happened!! But he wouldn't know until later on. He did understand that it would take a while for Kagome to think things through. He had some thinking to do himself, although all he really wanted to do at that time was cuddle up to Kagome's body and be with her, just be with her. *These things take time. I can't rush Kagome. She'll come to me later on…..or…I'll come to her.*

~With Kagome~

Kagome wobbled up to the shore of the river. She finally found a place to sit in the grass to think. She pulled out her water bottle from her bag and drank a bit, then laid herself down onto the cool green, field. She let the sun fall down upon her face, and warm her still a bit shaken up body. She in spite of everything was still so shocked at what she remembered Inu-Yasha telling her in the cave. He had told her that he loved her. That he couldn't live without her. That he wouldn't let her die. He had pored his heart out to her. She herself had spilled out her emotions, but not as much as she had planned. It must have sounded pretty dull when she told Inu-Yasha that she loved him in that stunned voice of hers! She sighed deeply and reached down to hold her leg in between her hands. *I didn't know at first…but now that I look back on it…I can see that Inu-Yasha spoke the deepest truth when he told me he loved me. He truly doesn't love Kikyo anymore! He loves…..ME!!! I don't know why…or what he sees in me…but he loves me!!! That's all I can think of!! I can still hear the sound of his voice when he said those words to me!! Why, he even cried for me!! I'm starting to feel bad…cause I haven't even given a thank you after we returned here! I feel awful…* She thought sadly. She sat up again and starred down at the slowly moving water below the dirt bank. *He probably thinks I don't love him or something….but…I DO!!! I KNOW I DO!!! THAT'S NO LIE!! THEN WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO GET IT THROUGH MY HEAD THAT HE LOVES ME IN RETURN!!!???* She screamed in her mind. She dragged her yellow bag over by her side and pulled out her journal. She flipped to the last page that had words on it. She read silently to herself. Tears walled up into her eyes once she finished. *When I wrote all that stuff….I thought that Inu-Yasha cared nothing about me!! But now….HE DOES!!!!!!* She stated to her head. She looked back up the way she came. She smiled in such a blissful way that she almost couldn't stand to be that happy. She finally realized that he DID love her!! HE DID!!!! Kikyo wasn't seen in his eyes any longer! The only one he saw was HER!!!! She tried to stand up to go and find him, but found that she was much too tired to do so. She cursed herself a bit, then laid back down onto the cool grass. *That's right! I haven't slept in ages!!* She exclaimed in thought. She shoed away the remembering though and then managed to get to her feet. She limped off into the forest. *I'll sleep, once all this is settled! I certainly can't just wait around all day! This is more important then anything else it the whole universe!!! I have to tell Inu-Yasha….that I feel the same way about him as he does me. I can't have him getting the wrong idea!! THAT WOULD BE HORRIBLE!!* She stated in thought as she began to stumble through the woods, off to look for the one she loved.

~With Inu-Yasha~

Inu-Yasha walked through the forest all the way on the other side of Kaede's village. He sighed heavily and looked up ahead of him. One of his particular trees that5 he liked to hang around it stood a few yards away. He leaped up into it's branches and sighed once again. *Kagome…..what if….you don't feel the same way about me as I do you?! What will I do then?! I have no one else! I wouldn't even bother with Kikyo…because she's nothing more to me but just another person now. And I certainly can't just expect to find another girl that I'd love just as much as Kagome! No one could replace her any day! And besides….no woman would want to be with a half bread such as myself….* He paused his thoughts. He looked up to the sky above. It was just beginning to get dark as the evening crept over the world. His eyes starred, longing for the one he had finally found, but might not be able to have after all this time. His fists tightened and he looked to the ground below him now. "I….I can't see myself living without her. I….don't want to be alone anymore." He whispered to himself in a sorrow filled tone. He felt like wanting to cry. And not for any particular reason either! That was the first time he had even considered crying in a not so horrible state! It would have made since to cry on one of the times Kagome was about to die or something, but now was when his tears wanted to fall openly. It didn't take too long for night to descend upon the earth, and Inu-Yasha found himself alone in the darkness, without anyone.

~With Kagome~

Kagome knew that she would find Inu-Yasha if she just kept on looking, but it was already well past dark, and she almost couldn't see two feet in front of her eyes! She found a tree to lean up against and caught her breath. *Geez! And I thought that it couldn't get any darker! I'm getting some what scared…OH!!! LISTEN TO ME!! GETTING SCARED!!??? I'M PRACTICALLY A GROWN LADY!!!!* She screamed in thought, trying to reassure herself of the demons and other things that prowled at night around in the forest. After another moment or two of stumbling around in the dark, her feet hit a tree root and she tumbled down a small embankment. A little after her fall, she opened her eyes and looked about her. It was too dark to her senses to even tell what was sitting in front of her only two inches away! Then, the sudden pain of her ankle came to her as it had been hit through her fall. She held it tightly and brought her legs into her arms. *I'm so stupid. I'm probably lost, and am going to be eaten by something here soon! Plus I have the Shikon shards with me! A demon is sooner or later gonna find me!! I feel so alone….I feel so helpless……I feel small. I can't do anything right can I?* She cursed herself in thought. As she pushed her legs back onto the ground again, she looked off towards a small clearing ahead of her. She looked up and could see the moon shining through the branches. *Well, I could at least be smart and get into some light!* She stated in her mind as she moved closer to the clearing. Suddenly though, as she came into the open area, a tall tree stood in front of her, and up in that tree, sat no other then the figure of her beloved Inu-Yasha. It was true. He sat up in the branches looking as if he was sleeping. A smile crept over her lips as she starred up at him. Inu-Yasha hadn't noticed her arrival, but soon looked down and saw her starring back up at him with shimmering eyes. The moonlight seemed to hit her just right, and it brought out her emotions in her expression. He could see that she was in a bit of pain, but was more then happy to see him. She could, too, see his face, and could tell that he had been sobbing a bit. "Inu-Yasha…" She began. He starred down to her in such a loving way, that her heart lifted with bliss, making her ant to fall into his arms and never come out again. "I've been thinking….about you and me…..and I realized that for so long I had wanted to be by your side….and be loved by you as you loved Kikyo…but I made myself push away from you….cause I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I would never come between you and Kikyo. But then when you told me you loved me…and not Kikyo back in the cave, I remembered that your expression spoke the truth. You didn't lie when you told me that. Then I finally realized, that you loved ME! Not Kikyo. You just loved me. I knew that I loved you, and when I thought about how you must feel right now…thinking that I don't feel the same way about you…I gathered up my courage, and energy, and came looking for you. I almost got lost, but…..my heart will always know where you are. Your spirit leads me to you…and that's why I'm standing here right now." She finished. Inu-Yasha starred. She could see one last tear fall from his cheek to the ground before he leaped down to her side. He starred down into her brown eyes, as she did to his amber eyes. "I…I was afraid. I realized too, just the other night…that I loved you, and not Kikyo. It happened when I watched you sleep. You were having a bad dream, and when I put my hand over your cheek, you clamed. I realized that your heart was lost without me. I knew that you loved me in some way….but the love that I had for Kikyo pushed you away from me. I remembered my decision to be with Kikyo, but when I thought about it that night, I suddenly recalled her never looking at me the way you do…and I never saw Kikyo, as I see you now. I loved you more….no…you were the only one I loved. No one could surpass you. So I left the next morning after watching over you that night, and went off to find Kikyo…to tell her that there had been a mistake…that I didn't love her anymore…but she turned against me…and that's why she tried to pull you to hell instead of me. I was free from her trap and she needed some one else to help her lost soul go to the underworld. I don't know where she is now…but I don't really care. Al I care about is you! YOU!" He suddenly grabbed onto Kagome's shoulder and starred into her eyes deeper. She could see that he pleaded with her soul to stay with her forever. *He thinks I don't love him!!!!* He realized in thought. She shook her head slowly to him. "Inu-Yasha….stop." She began as she backed away from him. A look of fear entered his eyes. "No…I don't want to be alone anymore!!! DON'T LEAVE ME KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried out. Kagome smiled in a way he had hoped she would. He starred in a speechless mood. Kagome slowly looked up to his eyes and her eyes filled with tears. She took one step forward, then ran to his arms with one long moment through it all. She brayed her face into his chest and sobbed. "I LOVE YOU INU-YASHA!!!!! NEVER THINK I DON'T!!! NEVER!!!! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!!!! I'M SORRY!!!! IT'S BEEN SO HARD TO REALIZE UNTIL NOW HOW YOU REALLY FELT!!!! BUT NOW I CAN SEE THAT YOU MEAN IT IN SUCH A DEEP WAY…AS I DO!!!! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU INU-YASHA!!! FOREVER!!! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN ALONE TOO, BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE ANY LONGER!!!! PLEASE!!!! CAN I STAY WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She sobbed out. Inu-Yasha and her both fell to their knees. All he could do was hold her close to him for a long time. Listening to her heart beat fats, and her tears soak his kimono. He looked down to her. "Kagome…..I'll stay with you…if you stay with me." She looked up from her crying and nodded over and over again. They then starred into each others tear filled eyes. They had been lost in emotions and huntress for so long that it had taken this long for them to understand that they needed each other more then anything else! That they loved one another in such a way that can never be broken! Kagome and Inu-Yasha both felt that love. They felt that they had been searching for each other…and had found what they had had all along. They both leaned forward and kissed one another's lips passionately. They stayed like that for about 6 minutes, doing nothing but staying in that moment, trying to take in every second and freezing it into their hearts forever. When finally their lips parted, and they looked back into each others eyes once more, Inu-Yasha suddenly scooped Kagome up into his arms and leaped back up into the tree he had been in. He set her down and smiled in such a warm way that Kagome felt like dying then and there for all she cared, but she knew that he wouldn't let her die. He leaned up against the tree, and Kagome laid herself down onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm and safe from harm, and she was able to keep him warm as well. For about 5 minutes, nothing was said, and all that could be heard was the slow breathing of the two, then Kagome, not looking up from her warm position, but bringing her cheek up to Inu-Yasha's, she whispered, "My Inu-Yasha…..I'll always be with you….no matter what." And then fell asleep like that, not caring about anything else but him. Inu-Yasha didn't sleep very much that night. He was too breath taken at what had happened over that period of time. He could finally have the one he loved…and he didn't have to hide his feelings anymore! He was truly freed from his awful memories of Kikyo…and always regretting her death….and he for the first time knew what it felt like to be truly happy, drenched in his own love for Kagome, and hers. "Kagome…I'll always protect you…and keep you safe from anything that tries to take you away from me. I'll always love you for who you are…and never leave you behind…or forget about you if you ever leave me for a short time. I'll never leave you…ever. I'm always gonna be right by your side…so you don't have to worry about anything. I'm always here. Just look over your should, or beside you, and I'll be there…..watching over you….and never seeing anyone else…but you." He whispered to her tenderly. She hummed a bit in her sleep, as if she had heard all he had just said, and she did. Her mind was never too far away in her dreams to hear him speak to her. Never. The remainder of the night was warm and soft. Nothing could bother them again like Kikyo. Nothing could tear then apart like Naraku had done to Kikyo and Inu-Yasha, because this love was strong. It couldn't be fooled, even by magic. They would be by each others sides, for all of time.

(I hope you're liking it so far. I really don't know if I should keep going or not, so review me and tell me so. I wouldn't want to just keep going and going if it wasn't a good idea, if you know what I mean. Thanks! ^.^)

(chibikagome1@yahoo.com)


	2. Close to you chapter 2 My heart of new f...

~Chapter two~ ~My heart of New feelings~

(This is the next morning from were the first chapter left off. Hope you like it! ^.^)

(chibikagome1@yahoo.com)

~With Sango, Miroku, and Shippo~

Sango looked out Kaede's huts door and sighed. "They've been gone all morning!" She exclaimed to Miroku. Shippo was still sleeping peacefully on the hut floor with a small blanket over his body. Miroku sighed. "Well…I can only come to two conclusions." He began. Sango starred. "And what are those two conclusions….lord save me cause I asked." She stated. Miroku cleared his throat and then started. "Well, either Kagome and Inu-Yasha both are lost somewhere off in the forest….still trying to find their way back to the village, alone, with out one another I might add, then we have something to worry about. Or they've both found each other and are….well….how should I say this…" He was paused by Sango's menacing stare. "Don't finish." She snapped in a harsh voice. "Sometimes I wonder what REALLY goes on in that playboy mind of yours!" She exclaimed as she went to go wake Shippo. Miroku blushed a bit, then looked back out the door. "Well, it was just a thought.." 

~With Inu-Yasha and Kagome~

The sun poured down upon Kagome's shinning black hair, and into her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself laying on top of Inu-Yasha's chest. He was breathing slowly, and after a moment, she rested her head back down onto his chest and listened to his heart beat. He was so warm, and it felt so good to be this close to him. He slowly breathed in and out, and Kagome starred into his sleeping face with love in her eyes. The night before had been one of the first nights that she had had that was restful and peaceful in ages! She let herself close her eyes once more and just concentrate on the rhythm of Inu-Yasha's heart. It was so heavenly where she was at that moment, that she forgot that she had been away from her own time for almost 5 days already! And she had told her mom that she would only be gone for 3!! When she remembered this, she didn't fret though. She didn't even move a muscle, for fear that she might wake her precious Inu-Yasha. What was done, was done. She couldn't change the past, but she could change the future, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the one she was with right now. She opened her eyes again and looked up to Inu-Yasha once more. His face was so gentle, and careless when he slept. She liked him in all his expressions, but this one was most warm to her. She reached up and stroked one of his cheeks with her hand. He was so wonderful. She wondered how she had gotten him over Kikyo. She wondered why he didn't love Kikyo anymore, and why Kikyo had never loved him like she did at that moment. She also wondered why Inu-Yasha had chosen her. She considered herself, not the brightest star in the sky, but he must have, because every time he looked at her, she saw that look that said something soft-hearted. She knew that she could never doubt his love, EVER. Because he thought of her dear to his heart. She saw that every time he looked at her, and touched her. It was only the beginning, but she could feel the future, and it felt loving, gentle, and soft. Suddenly, as she still held her hand up to his cheek, Inu-Yasha opened his eyes, and smiled down to her. That smile made her feel so loved. His arms slowly tightened around her, and he rested his lips over hers. It was only her third kiss from him, but she felt like it was her first. She enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers. And she adored the touch of his hands over her body. She could tell that her future would also be quite lively, if it all worked out that way. As his lips left hers, he smiled again and sighed. "What time is it?" He questioned. Kagome looked at her wrist watch, and all her worries flowed back into her brain. "SHOOT!!!" She exclaimed as she saw the time. "I have to go back. I have school in a half an hour!" She stated. Inu-Yasha sighed again, and it was a sad sigh this time. "Do…you have to?" He questioned. Kagome smiled to him. "I haven't been to school in almost a week! And plus! I have a test tomorrow!! I at least have to show up today!" She explained as she climbed down from the tree. As soon as her feet hit the ground though, she toppled over and her ankle immediately gave her pain. "OHHH! And I forgot about my ankle, too!!" She yelled. Inu-Yasha leaped down and put a hand over her shoulder. "Slow down! You're too fast these days!" He explained as he helped her onto his back for a ride. She sighed. "I know, but I can't be late! What will my teachers say!?" She stated. Inu-Yasha jumped along through the trees as Kagome explained to him that she couldn't be late again, or else she would have to serve detention, and he didn't like the sound of that as much as she did! They finally made it to the sacred well, and Kagome sat herself on the edge of it. She looked up to Inu-Yasha and smiled. "I wish…..we…could have stayed like that…up there in that tree….all day. I wouldn't have mind." She stated and blushed a bit. Inu-Yasha smiled as well. The sun hit Kagome's face just right, and it sent chills down Inu-Yasha's spine. Never before had he ever seen a more beautiful woman, but never before had he ever known a more sweet, caring, and selfless person as Kagome either. He reached down and hugged her tightly suddenly. Kagome was a bit stunned, but she kept forgetting too that they had already told their secret feelings to each other. She let him stay in that embrace for another minute or two, then she had to push away. "I'll see you later. Try to come up with a reasonably explanation for the others. I just KNOW that Miroku will want to know every detail, but don't give it to him! He's such a playboy!" She stated. Inu-Yasha laughed a little, then helped Kagome down to the well. "Will you be okay walking to school by yourself?" He questioned. Kagome shrugged. "Oh, I don't know! I suppose!" She explained, and with that, let herself fall into the well. Inu-Yasha starred after her with a bit of worry, but after a few minutes of just starring, he figured that she had made it alright. He sighed and turned around to head back to Kaede's village, but when he did, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stood in front of him with a mischievous look on all their faces. He laughed nervously and then began to walk the other way, but Miroku grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and starred him in the eyes. "So….I see that you've finally confessed your love for Kagome!" He stated. Inu-Yasha backed away. "W…WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He yelled. Sango sighed. "Stop it, Miroku! We've all had enough of your blabbing. Sorry, Inu-Yasha! We kind of saw you and Kagome hugging just a moment ago, and it looked so lively, that we all just assumed that you and her had told each other that you loved the other! I guess you didn't then, Right!" She explained. Inu-Yasha turned redder then his kimono and he froze on the spot. "Well….um…..yah see…..um…." Shippo tugged onto Inu-Yasha's kimono and he looked down quickly. "It's okay! Kagome really does love you, so I bet you love her too, right?" The young fox demon stated. Inu-Yasha sighed. "OH FINE!!! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH PESTS!!!! YES!! KAGOME AND I ARE OFFICIALLY NOT HIDING OUR FEELINGS ANYMORE!!!! AND SHE'S PROBABLY GONNA SKIN ME ALIVE CAUSE I TOLD YOU GUYS!!!!!!" He yelled. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo starred in astonishment. "Y…YOU MEAN IT "IS" TRUE!!!!" Sango exclaimed. Inu-Yasha nodded. Miroku put a sneaky look on and walked up to Inu-Yasha's side. "So…how did everything go "last night"?" He quivered in a strange tone. Inu-Yasha starred at him, then hit him as hard as he could with his fist. "YOU IDIOT!!! I WOULDN'T DO "THAT" ON THE FIRST NIGHT…UNLIKE "YOU"!!!!!" He screamed. Sango sighed in annoyance. "It never fails, does it?" She stated. Shippo shrugged. "Who knows. He might turn out pretty subtle when he gets older!" He explained. Inu-Yasha managed to get away from the talking group quickly and was soon off headed towards the other side of the village. "Oh man!! I won't do that again!" He yelled to himself. *But still…..there's so much to look forward to…. So much that I've never EVER experienced will happen! For the first time….I'll truly be happy. I know I won't regret anything that happens in the future, for it'll all be good things.* He explained to himself in thought as he leaped along through the branches of the green trees, the breeze whisking past him in silence. For the first time, he had that uplifting feeling that something wonderful was going to happen. He actually looked forward to the coming days.

~With Kagome, in Modern Day Tokyo, Japan~

Kagome climbed quickly out of the well, and headed towards her house over the shrine grounds. Her mom was standing in the doorway of the house with a worried look upon her face. "Kagome!!! There you are!!!! I was so worried about you!! Why were you gone so long!!??" She questioned in a fearful tone. Kagome put on her best face and replied. "Sorry, mom! There was….lots of things to do. More then usual! Couldn't help but be a few days late!" She explained. Her mom starred for a moment, sighed, and sent her into the house to get some breakfast before she headed off to school. Kagome's little bother, Sota was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of frosted covered cereal. He almost chocked when he saw his sister walk in after being gone for so long. "Si….Sis!? I didn't think you were coming back!!!!" He exclaimed. Kagome glared. "Of course I'd come back! Why wouldn't I!?" She declared. Sota starred for a moment. "What were you doing all that time, anyway!? That's all I'd like to know!" He stated. Kagome's mom and grandpa suddenly walked into the kitchen as well, and starred, looking as if they agreed with Sota's asking. Kagome looked back on why she had REALLY been late coming home, and began to blush deeply. "I KNEW IT!!!!! KAGOME'S BEEN HANGING AROUND WITH THE DOG BOY, INU-YASHA!!!!!" Sota screamed in an instant. Kagome's eyes shot over to her brother in a flash. Her glare said enough for him to sink back into his chair and pretend he didn't see her, although he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Kagome's mom didn't say anything, and neither did her grandpa. They probably thought that Sota didn't know what he was talking about, and that Kagome had simply been late coming home because of some other reason, but Kagome's mom couldn't help but wonder. It didn't take too long for Kagome to eat a fast breakfast and run off to school in a hurry. She knew that her family was getting suspicious of her. The fact that she had already found her true love, and had already decided that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him was beyond her. It didn't matter what others thought though. As long as she had Inu-Yasha, it wouldn't be too awful hard for her to realize her destiny.

The day went slow, and harshly for her, sorry to say. Her friends nagged on her cause she wasn't seeing Hojo any longer, and wanted to know who she had found that was better then "the school's prettiest boy". She got sent out of gym class cause she had forgotten her gym uniform, and she forgot her math book, and all of her other books that she needed, at home, and in the warring states era, and her teachers got tired of loaning her others, and finally sent her down to the detention hall to do her work elsewhere. She sighed in a sad tone as she sat down to lunch around 12:00 p.m., her least favorite meal on the menu. Her friends sat around her and harped about boys. That's all they could ever think about! They had no clue what true love felt like, as she did, and it suddenly wasn't fun anymore to listen to all the news about each and every boy in the school! "So, Kagome!" One of them started in. "Who's your new boy friend? Is he the one that you always said was rude and selfish? Or have you found a different guy?" Kagome starred, and almost felt a tear prick at her left eye. She had forgotten that she had said all that horrible stuff about her Inu-Yasha, but it had been so long ago, that she couldn't remember why! *We were probably in a fight or something. And plus! I didn't really say all that stuff about Inu-Yasha after I figured out that I loved him…which was so long ago….I can't remember it at all! Before I loved him though…..I wasn't thinking strait, and so I said all that! That's why! But still….it hurts now to know that I DID say all that stuff about him!!!!* "Kagome!!!!!???" Kagome suddenly came out of her thoughts as one of her friends started yelling to her in a rather loud voice. She looked down to her feet, and stood up, ready to take her tray to the counter without another word, but when she recalled again what her friends thought about Inu-Yasha, she had to sit back down. "Listen you guys…" She began. The 3 friends of hers looked to her quickly and waited for her to continue. She hesitated, then started again. "The guy I told you about, that was selfish and rude….I…well….I was acting more then stupid the days I told you all that stuff! He's not like that at all…." She paused as a smile crept over her lips. "He's wonderful….and…..I know that you would all agree with me!" She explained. Her friends starred in shock at how Kagome's expression changed so fast from depressed, to happy. "So, when can we meet this guy of yours?" One of then suddenly blurted out right as Kagome started to walk away with her tray. Kagome turned quickly and starred. *Oops. Shouldn't have said anything!!!!* She cursed herself, but too late now. "Well. You…um…well….I….he's not here right now!! He went to…..he went to……um…he went to America for a month…so he's not gonna be back for a while now!" She lied. Her friends bought it, and all looked pretty sad about it, but Kagome didn't stick around to watch the rest. She turned quickly and walked over to the tray counter, placed her tray into the sink, and headed out into the halls.

Later on that day, Kagome was feeling more then free. Her mind was filled with the one thought of meeting her Inu-Yasha at the end of the day, and she starred off into space without caring what others thought. Her friends studied her behavior and had finally come to the conclusion that she was getting sicker, and would need to go home soon, but she never did. Nothing could get her down, not even the worst of things!

After school was out, Kagome hurried out of her class room, almost hitting some people on the way, and ran through the school yard quickly. She envisioned Inu-Yasha standing in front of her with his arms held out wide for her to jump into. She couldn't wait. Never before had she ever been this cheerful. She rushed up the shrine steps, and through the shrine yard, slammed through her front door, ran up the stairs, and finally fell down onto her bed to catch her breath. Her mom looked through the door in a strange way. "Sorry, Mom. I was in a hurry!" Kagome stated as she sat up and smiled. Kagome's mom sighed. "You're going off to the other world again, aren't you." She explained. Kagome nodded. Her mom walked in and sat down beside her daughter. "What exactly do you do over there, huh?" She questioned. Kagome struggled for words. "Um….well….I've told you, already! Inu-Yasha, me, and some other friends of ours look for the shards of the sacred jewel of four souls that I accidentally shattered with an arrow! We have to find them all before other…um…things do." She didn't want to tell her mom about the demons and such that lived around. Her mom nodded slowly. "And…when are you going to be done with this search? Are you coming back here when it's all over to start your life as a normal girl again?" She wanted to know. Kagome was struck at the question. This had never occurred to her before, that she would have to leave Inu-Yasha, or leave her family after all of the shards were found! But how could she leave either one of them!!?? They were her whole life, both of them. Inu-Yasha was the one she loved most, but her family was important too!! She starred to the ground and fell silent. Her mom put a hand over her daughters back. "I think I know that that upsets you. To know that you have to make a decision as harsh as that! You've probably made friends over in the other world over these two years, but you have to remember! You truly belong here. With me, and your brother, and your grandpa, and all of your other friends! You belong in the present, not the past. But…Kagome. I think I do understand that you've found more then just a friend in the boy you call Inu-Yasha. I can tell. I've been able to tell, even before you had even been going to the other world that long! I want you to know…" She paused. Kagome looked up to her mom. She continued. "I want you to know, Kagome. That….your heart is your own. Whatever it decides, you must follow. I know it'll be the right choice. I just know it. But I'll always love you. I'm always right here." Her mom finally finished. Kagome starred as she watched her mom leave the room. "Hey! Wait!" She called to her though. Her mom turned back to her again and starred. "Yes?" She questioned. Kagome hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "I know that I'll make the right choice when the time comes…but…it doesn't matter though, cause the sacred well will always be open, right?" She wanted to know. Her mom nodded and then left the room. Kagome sighed and starred to her feet. *But what does my heart tell me?" She questioned in thought. As she turned and looked out her window though, that uplifting feeling came to her and she remembered that Inu-Yasha was waiting for her right now. She didn't' have time to think. It was still too early anyway. There were still many shards to be found yet, and she knew that she would make the decision when it was time. But for now, she jumped up and got out of her school uniform and into another, more comfortable outfit, and rushed out of her room, down the stairs, through the front door, into the well house, and down the bone eaters well, into the feudal era where Inu-Yasha awaited her.

~With Inu-Yasha, in the warring states era of Japan~

Inu-Yasha sat under a tree with a few rocks in his hands. Across from him was a clearing which led to one of the village rivers, and he had spent most of his time that day simply throwing the rocks into the clearing and listening if they went into the water or not. He threw another swiftly, then threw the rest into the trees beside him. *God I'm bored! When's Kagome coming back!?* He thought.

~With Kagome, who is in the warring states now~

Kagome climbed out of the well with ease, and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she found that her ankle didn't hurt as bad as it had been. So she decided to run the rest of the way. *I guess I forgot about my ankle! I've only thought about Inu-Yasha all day!* She told herself in her mind. She rushed through the trees, onto a narrow path, and followed her instincts to wherever Inu-Yasha might possibly be. To her amazement, she pushed through some tall shrubs and spotted Inu-Yasha just up ahead of her. He sat on the forest floor looking quite intent and watchful. She knew right then that he awaited her. It felt so good that for once, he was waiting for her! Not she waiting for him, or he only waiting for Kikyo. She slowly approached him, although she was pretty jumpy in getting there fast. He didn't turn to her though. He wasn't all that focused or else he would have sensed her near. She quickly, yet swiftly walked up to his side in silence. He starred off at the river, nothing special. She contained herself from laughing, or yelling out something, and knelt down, then sat down beside him, and smoothly rested her head onto his shoulder. Inu-Yasha wasn't all that too stunned to turn quickly and see her, but he was surprised, and that was what Kagome had intended to do. The smile he wore was unbearable Kagome to take and she had to bring herself closer to him. He put one arm around her and rested his head atop hers. It was an adorable site. Her head under his on his shoulder, and his head rested over hers. They both smiled, and held onto every precious moment spent like that, until finally they moved away and let the emotion slink away for another time to cuddle up. Kagome had nothing to say, despite her unbearable waiting to see him all day. He seemed to act the same. They just starred to the ground and blushed until the blushing went away and it felt for natural to be so near like that. "What…did you do today?" Kagome finally uttered out. Inu-Yasha looked up quickly and smiled. "Oh, nothing. It was so damn boring without you today that I sort of just spent it throwing rocks into the river. Pretty exciting, huh?" He stated sarcastically. Kagome laughed a bit and turned to look at his expression. As she did this, she, bit by bit, could see something she had very rarely seen in him this much before. He was smiling. And the smile didn't seem to wear away either! It stayed and didn't move away from his lips. She had always just wanted him to smile. To be happy. Her wish had come true. Inu-Yasha suddenly cleared his throat and began to state something. "Um…yah. Well….I kinda have something to tell you." He began. Kagome starred. "What is it?" She wanted to know. He hesitated for a moment, then started again. "Well, you know when you left? Well…..Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were there watching us, and….I had to tell them about…well…..you and me." He stuttered out. Kagome giggled a little, then started to laughed harder. He looked up from the ground and starred. "And what's so funny, Miss Kagome!?" He teased. She laughed a bit more, then stopped to speak. "I knew you couldn't keep a secret! I knew it! You're a horrible secret keeper! Don't think I'm gonna tell you secrets anymore!!" She then began to laugh again. He starred in a bit of confusion, then it finally came to him what she had just said. He sighed, and pretended to be angry. "Well….excuse me for breathing!" He yelled. Kagome stopped her laughing and starred up at him as he stood up and took a few steps away from her. "Oh wait! Don't go!! I'm sorry!! Really!!" She cried out. He stopped waling and turned back to her. She starred up at him in worry, but then when she saw the smirk that came back to his expression, she knew he was teasing her. He walked back to her and fell to his knees again, then took her into his arms. "Did you really think I'd be mad at you for something like that!?" He whispered into her ear. She smiled. "No." He held her tighter, and let her scent fill his nose. Then he backed out of the hug and smiled down into her face. She did as well. She loved to have him so close like that. So close. So warm. She let him bring her closer to his face, and let his nose touch hers, foreheads as well. Such feelings that they never expected to arouse within themselves appeared, and they almost fell into the emotion and drowned in the passion, but Kagome and Inu-Yasha both forced it away for a little longer. She pushed away and the feeling soon lifted. She looked back up into his eyes though, to get the feeling she wanted. The feeling that made her feel warm inside. She then stood up and reached her hand down for him to stand with her. "Come on. Let's go home." She stated with a bright smile. Inu-Yasha loved her smile, and everything else about her. He took her hand into his and let her pull him to his feet. As they starred again into one another's faces, he whispered. "But I'm already home."

(Okay!! I swear that the 3rd chapter is coming soon!!! Just keep waiting! Don't give up on me!!! Thanks a bunch! ^.~)

(chibikagome1@yahoo.com)


End file.
